Comment il finit
by Vincentre
Summary: When the party is traveling to Grand Chokmah, everything seemed to be going perfectly. Until, that is, they were attacked. Another side, another story of roles switching between Asch and Luke on Eldrant. [Character Deaths]
1. Chapter 1

**Ranting Author (Opening Report):** Hello, all! 'Tis I…! Vincentre!

In my other Tales of the Abyss fiction, 'Qualche cosa per voi', I promised that I would write a GuyxNatalia fiction. Sorry. This is sorta kinda along those lines, but it won't be an all out romance. My romance slots are sealed, at the moment.

It takes place in a 'what if…' setting where things did not go as planned while traveling to Grand Chokmah. I'm quite sure that this story might end in a tragedy. After all, I've wanted one for some time now.

* * *

**Chapter I**  
_Greatest Mistake_

"Who's there?!" Called an unknown soldier as the entire abyss party entered the Theor Forest. He approached them, armed with sword in hand and they stop, not wanting to lead him to attack. Anise sidestepped to put herself in-between Ion and the soldier, just for good measure.

Jade spoke up before any sort of hostilities broke out, "I am the Third Division Captain of the Empire of Malkuth's army, Jade Curtiss."

"Colonel Curtiss?!" The soldier yelled in surprise, "I heard you were caught in Akzeriuth's destruction," he continued, sheathing his sword quickly and putting distance between them. The armored warrior saluted his superior.

"I assure you, I am truly here. Keterburg's Viscount Osborne will vouch for that," the Colonel stated, "I wish to have an audience with the Emperor."

The warrior glanced over the party, seeming to be in deep thought. "If you were alone I could let your through, but…"

"What?!" Anise interrupted angrily, "This is the Fon Master! The leader of the Order of Lorelei," she finished, gesturing towards Ion.

"So then…is it alright to let us pass?" Luke asked, assuming that all was clear.

"No," the soldier answered plainly, "It could be a trap. We can't let civilians through—unless on special notice, they are ones we have been expecting. The Fon Master though…I assume it's all right. You may pass, Fon Master Ion."

"I'm going too! I'm a Fon Master Guardian, Cantor Anise Tatlin—I have to pass too," the young girl argued.

"Not possible. Sorry," was the only response she received.

"But—" She began, then stopped when a soothing hand of Ion gripped her shoulder, signaling her to stop.

"It's all right, Anise," he commented.

She shook her head, furious at the situation, but he smiled encouragingly and that was enough to calm her down.

"Everyone, please wait for me here," Jade commented, turning to face them all with a smile, "I will meet with His Majesty and have him grant you permission to pass."

"One moment," said Tear, breaking into the conversation, "I am Locrian Sergeant, Tear Grants of the Oracle Knights Intelligence Division. I bring word from Grand Maestro Mohs. Please allow me to pass, as well."

The group shot her a surprised look. To have kept something such as that from them for so long, however, it was Tear. She always completed her duties. The soldier glanced her up and down, not sure on what to say, but in the end, nodded and stepped aside, "You are the messenger then? I suppose you may pass..."

Moments later, the Colonel, the healer and the Fon Master had both passed, leaving Guy, Luke, Anise, and Natalia behind.

"So we'll just stay here until then. Guess there's no other way," Guy remarked, sitting down the grass under a tree and leaning against it with his eyes closed. He crossed his arms and made himself comfortable, only to sense a presence hovering above him. Being wary, he opened one eye to see a female figure standing before him with her arms crossed. He panicked. "A-Anise?! What are you doing?!"

She smiled maliciously and plopped down into his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Oh, Guy," she sang, "I'm _so_ in need of some entertainment. Would you do me a favor?"

He squirmed within her grasp, not wanting to hit or just shove her off, due to his unyielding respect for women, despite his fears.

"Anise…" Natalia began, talking over Guy's pleas for release, "Please don't do that to Guy. You know how it makes him."

"Yeah…but…It's fun." She flashed her friend a sweet smile before freeing Guy from his torment of having a hug from a female. The blond sighed, feeling relieved when she stood from his lap and headed towards the princess.

From off in the distance, Luke chuckled and turned his glance down to Natalia, as she sat on a soft spot in the grass. The young woman sighed, knowing that their blond haired friend would never change. Taking a seat in the grass next to Natalia, and fighting an urge to taunt his friend, Luke whispered, "Man...What a shame to have a fear like that."

"Yes. I have to agree with you on that," She answered, glancing in the Sigmund swordsman's direction with an uninterested expression, "He has the abilities of a fine husband, but he just doesn't have the mental—" Natalia cut herself off, sensing that there was an extra listener in the area.

Sure enough, Anise was already trudging over towards them, a wide smile on her face. "Don't mind me," she began, sitting in a spot next to Luke, "I was just coming to talk with you." He scooted away, seeing she was too close.

"So, Natalia…" The young guardian smiled smugly at the other, "You said that Guy would make a good husband, right? Would you marry him?"

The secondary healer turned a faint shade of red. "I beg your pardon? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you know what I said."

"Anise…don't make me answer that…You see," she searched for the right words to phrase her feelings, "Father wants me to wed someone who is…of nobility. If he was a noble, I'm sure that Father would not mind."

"Oh, wow," Luke interuppeted, glancing at Natalia, "It's almost like you're trying to say something along the lines of 'hell no'."

"I can _hear_ you all, actually," Guy called from his proclaimed spot, sounding slightly annoyed. His gaze was fixed on Luke, and then switched to Natalia, raising an eyebrow. Anise giggled to herself.

"Sorry. We'll keep it down," Luke answered sarcastically, glancing over his shoulder at the solo swordsman.

Guy suddenly stood and marched his way over to his friends, sitting down a few feet from Anise. Everyone suddenly received the hint to drop the subject, considering that the topic was now among them.

"Well, this is taking longer than I thought. Shouldn't the Colonel be meeting right about now? It's not that far to Grand Chokmah," Anise protested, lying back and gazing at the sky.

"Just be patient," was all of an answer she received from Guy.

"Shit…" The young noble glanced impatiently at a nearby soldier who stood guard, "We don't have time for this." He stood, reaching out a hand for the young princess to take and helped her stand.

A shriek sounded through the forest, causing all to quiet down. Guy stood on reflex, ready to defend or attack what came. Nothing emerged or moved for that matter, and they all felt something was amiss. Anise came to her feet and observed the area as the few soldiers who stood guard at the entrance left their posts to find the disturbance.

"Let's go check it out," the princess stated, "Someone must be in danger." Always feeling as though royalty should aid the needy, Natalia began strolling off in the direction of the scream.

"W-Wait, Natalia. Stay here with Anise. It could be dangerous," Guy suggested suddenly, "Luke and I will go ahead and check it out. If Luke and I don't come back, then tell Jade and Tear that what happened." He grabbed Luke by the arm and dragged him off ahead of her. Soon they disappeared into the forest, leaving the girls behind.

Minutes passed. Worried, the princess glanced at the Fon Master Guardian with a confused expression. "Should we really remain here? Guy and Luke may end up in trouble."

"Yeah," the girl agreed, "If worst comes to worst, they'll need our help. C'mon." Anise dashed into the dark forest, gesturing for the other to tag along.

* * *

Steel clashing and frustrated grunts rang out through the trees. Natalia and Anise peeked around a tree to see what all the commotion was. 

The image of Luke fighting came into vision, and Largo the Black Lion was his opponent. Immediately, the young woman reached for her Bow and an arrow, aiming it at Luke's opponent from afar. She stepped into view and inched closer, waiting for a clear shot.

Anise ran from behind Natalia, "Luke," she yelled, and the swordsman glanced at her with a horrid look.

"No! Stay back! You have to run!" He bellowed, blocking an oncoming attack from Largo, only to be pushed back easily and lose his balance. The girl darted towards him, standing between her friend and the current enemy.

The countess shot her arrow from far-off, simply to have it dodged by the large man when he sidestepped and reloaded. "Not bad," he praised and chose to forget about Anise and Luke for the moment, "That was a good reaction, for a Princess."

She glanced quickly around the area, but then turned her glare back to the man before her, not finding what was wanted, "Where is Guy?"

"Hm?" Largo answered, "He's here."

"Answer me truthfully," she retorted loudly.

"Natalia—Largo is telling the truth!" the noble broke in, "Guy is here, but he's not himself." The blond shook her head, not understanding, but kept her bow aimed at her enemy. She began to her footsteps off in the distance, slowly approaching her from behind, but when she glanced, she only saw their teammate—Guy. "Get away from him," he warned.

Luke, knowing that his friend was in danger, leapt from his current position and sped towards that direction, but did not make it far. Largo swung his mighty scythe and the nobleman had no choice but to defend himself.

The man glanced at her, a blank expression on his face. His sword was already drawn as he marched towards her.

Anise, thinking quickly, sought to go assist her friend. She heard chanting coming from a nearby tree and suddenly a voice called out "Turbulence!" Air rushed around her and soon, she felt nothing but agony. She had not been paying attention.

"Ion?" she asked, before dropping to her knees and losing consciousness.

Luke stared in horror, but knew she was not dead and had only passed out from the rush. Natalia glanced back to her out cold friend, and winced at the sight. She was not bleeding much, but needed some sort of medical attention.

"G…Guy?" she asked, hoping he would answer, but when none came, she had no choice but to take up aim against him. "Stay where you are!" She demanded. He disobeyed her order, and broke out into a run.

In a matter of seconds, Guy was near her, swinging his sword wildly and began attacking the woman relentlessly. She dodged barely, leaping backwards and shooting her arrow at him. It hit his right shoulder and he was stunned, but only for a moment as he reached to grip his injury.

The possessed man glared at his foe and pursued her once more, using more speed this time. Natalia reached for another arrow, but he reached her too soon and she was unprepared.

* * *

**Ranting Author (Fulfilled Version)**: Now…umm…I think I should update soon on this one. It's just a cliffhanger, sort of. It's most likely going to be about two or three chapters. 

After reading it, can you tell where I am in the story? It's the first visit to Grand Chokmah. Jade goes off to talk to Emperor Peony and leaves the party behind. The party ventures into Theor Forest and is attacked by Largo and Sync. Guy is possessed by Sync's Daathic Fonic Arte and fights Luke. LONG LIVE EMPEROR PEONY! If I could live in Kimlasca or Malkuth, I'd choose Malkuth. They have cooler people…and better wardrobes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranting Author (Revamp! Report):** Chapter two now! It's either going to end here, or keep going until the third.

Just so you know, I write these Authors notes before I even begin the stories, then scribble down a narrative, then finish it with my last dramatist message. That's why, if you sometimes paid attention to my ramblings, that they seemed to clash or say something strange.

I also don't own TALES OF THE ABYSS, just so you know. Should be common sense though, right?

* * *

**Chapter II**  
_A Canceled Future_

_The possessed man glared at his foe and pursued her once more, using more speed this time. Natalia reached for another arrow, but he reached her too soon and she was unprepared._

Guy was already there. He swung his sword upwards diagonally, wounding her torso. She cried out in pain and stumbled backwards, falling down and gripping her throbbing stomach.

He positioned himself in another fighting stance, seeming as if he would attack once more. Whoever was controlling Guy saw fit to not let her heal. Not healing meant that she was in a snag. She quickly stood and took another arrow from the bundle, aiming it at him. The woman had no intention of killing him, but if she could stun him—if only for a moment, then maybe she could regenerate herself.

Letting go of the arrow, Natalia watched as it pierced his leg, lodging within and causing him to stagger and stop due to surprise. Shutting her eyes, the healer began to focus—drawing in fonons from the area and began chanting the words for a spell, "Oh soothing—"

Something slim and cold went through her only moments later. Faintly, she could hear Luke calling out to her from somewhere, screaming her name and cursing. She felt the blade flip over and slide further within her chest, making her involuntarily began coughing up blood. Luke watched in horror as his best friend, and father figure, skewered his childhood companion ruthlessly by his sword. Nothing made sense to him.

She had dropped her bow, and fell against him—her head hitting his shoulder, as he ripped his blade from her weakened body.

Natalia gasped for air, feeling the pain worsen as she slumped to the ground.. Her tired eyes fixed on Luke, and his horrified ones on her, then they went lifeless. The figure looked down at the princess who lay still, then stepped over her body, heading in Anise's direction. Luke panicked in seeing his friend fall. However, he noticed the other was in danger as his so-called ally approached her.

Parrying Largo's assault, Luke rushed around the attacker towards his unconscious friend who Guy approached with bloody sword drawn, but was once again thwarted by his enemy. The God-General swung his mighty scythe, causing Luke to go flying in the opposite direction.  
"Anise!" He cried as he hit a bolder, feeling as if the world was against him and wincing in pain from the impact. "Wake up, please! Anise!" Luke's voice began cracking, knowing the grim future he would have if he did not pull through and stumbled forward. He worried that Natalia was dead, but also that Anise would die along with her.

"Luke! Pull yourself together," commanded the voice of the Colonel. The noble glanced around but saw nothing. Was it all in his mind? Had he imagined it?

"Jade…?"

"O roar of the earth, bring fourth the fangs of the mighty dragon," came a thunderous voice they all knew, "Ground Dasher!" The earth below Largo's feet began to glow, and then jagged rocks sprouted and pierced him from top to bottom. Considering that he was a big man, not as much damage was done to him, as someone of normal size. However, it was a brilliant distraction. The huge man dug his weapon into the ground and leaned on it slightly, overwhelmed by the force of the spell.

Jade emerged from the trees and skidded to a stop in front of Anise, just as she had done for Luke. Puzzled, Guy came to a stop a few feet from the Colonel and the girl, surprised about the change. He had merely only been traveling to retrieve his sheath that he had discarded and bended down to get it. It was then that Jade knew what was going on.

Catching something from the corner of his eye, the veteran soldier turned his attention to the figure that lay on the ground. "Natalia…" His serious expression softened. He prayed that she had not passed to the next world so soon. Carefully but quickly, he knelt and pressed two fingers against Anise's neck, feeling for a pulse before he pulled away, feeling relieved when he found one. Although their ex-party member did not attack, he knew to at least keep on guard.

The replica caught on quickly, speeding around the occupied Largo and dashing towards Guy. Their swords clashed and the real fight was set in motion.

Luke attacked his friend relentlessly, seemingly in a berserker state. He let out a cry of anguish and held nothing back.

"Luke!" the older man broke in, "You mustn't take this out on Guy. I don't doubt that he is unaware of what has happened."

The redhead seemed to not hear. He continued his onslaught, still in the trance state. "I'll never forgive you!"

The two swords clashed once more, turning to a deadlock.

* * *

Seconds passed. The earth began to shake. Jade leaned over Anise to protect her from any falling debris. "An earthquake at this time?" the Colonel questioned, just as it began to calm, inferring that it only lasted about five seconds.

The one who was controlling Guy smiled from his safe haven within the branches of a tree. No one knew he was there, except for his accomplice, Largo. Suddenly, a pair of blood red eyes turned to meet his. "Shit," he cursed, knowing that someone knew where he was.

"O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through," Jade commanded, his focus on Sync, "Thunder Blade!" A sword of lightning appeared far above the young God-General's head and began falling rapidly at a slant towards him. Thinking quickly, he abandoned his current location, leaping out from hiding just in time and was blown away by the force of the impact, sliding across the dirt on his side. The tree was decimated. Guy stiffened, then let go of his sword, dropping to his knees and hitting the ground, losing consciousness.

Sync gripped his battered arm, glaring at the one who cast the spell on him. "Come, Largo! We are retreating for now." The young man sped off, running towards Grand Chokmah and the huge man hesitating, staring at the unmoving, feminine form that lay on the ground, bleeding profusely.

"You should never have come, Princess," he whispered fiercely, then followed his comrade, leaving the party behind.

The sword slipped from Luke's grasp, hitting the ground with a faint clicking noise. He glanced at Guy, who had passed out, wanting revenge, yet to help his companion as well. Then, his gaze shifted to the motionless one on the ground. His body felt heavy. Luke stumbled forward than broke out into a run. "Natalia," his soft voice said as he reached her, skidding to a stop by her side. He put a gentle hand on her cheek, turning her head to face him as she rest immobile on her side. To his surprise, she stirred slightly upon feeling his presence and contact.

After checking over Anise for major injuries, Jade darted for Natalia, preparing himself for the worst. As he kneeled on the other side of the dying girl, opposite to Luke, and looked at the wounds. "Natalia. Brace yourself," Jade spoke in a soft voice as he turned her over to onto her back to get a better look at the injury. He frowned. Too far to Grand Chokmah to find a first-class healer and there was not enough time to back track and somehow find another one in the forest somewhere—one that was not still in training. _Guy's sword pierced a vital area in the chest—a lung perhaps_, Jade contemplated, _also left a rather large wound within her torso. Too great of an injury to consider moving her as of yet…but…what choice do I have? If she dies, then there will be nothing to stop Baticul from declaring war. _He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, feeling irritated and troubled at the same time. _Now isn't the time for this. If only I had come back sooner…_

Her head turned and she looked at the older man, but she had lost her sight moments before; nearly lifeless eyes stared at him.

"Jade…" she began and snapped him from his thoughts. Jade was astonished that she was even able to speak in her state, "Is Guy…all right?" Her voice was soft and barely audible, but he had understood.

He glanced at the other, younger one who sat unmoving by her side, "Luke…" Came the voice of the one they called Colonel—harsh, yet soothing to her sensitive ears.

The young man glanced back at the one who attacked them without a word, and turned once more to his friend, taking her hand in his. He looked into her eyes, noticing that they were unfocused and barely even saw him. "Yeah. He's okay," he answered, sighing heavily and shaking his head, "Just hang on all right? We're going to get you to Grand Chokmah."

"When Guy…wakes up," she began, "Tell him…" She gasped, feeling a wave of pain and the other gripped her hand tighter.

"No! You can tell him," Luke broke in; sounding desperate, "Hold on a bit longer, all right? I'll get you some help."

She nodded weakly, and then closed her eyes.

"Grand Chokmah is not that far. Find Tear—or any other healer from the Malkuth Armada, understood?" Commanded the Colonel as multiple footsteps could be heard approaching; armor clanking in every step. His attention was on the young woman, yet he still pointed briefly in the direction of the city.

The other caught on to what was being ordered, having complaints and wanting to stay. "B-But…Jade! I can't just—"

"Go, now! You are much faster than I am, and have more stamina—since you are young." The older man stated, "I shall be along shortly with Natalia."

"Now isn't the time to be making jokes about ages," the younger man argued.

"Who is joking? I'm serious."

Realizing this, he quieted down, looking over to the others who were in an unconscious state. "What about Anise and Guy?"

"I will arrange for the guards to carry them." Jade nodded towards three oncoming-armed soldiers, "You need not worry. Now be quick!"

The noble hesitated for a moment, and then released his friend's hand, and raced in the direction the other had pointed, disappearing into the bushes.

Jade watched him go, hoping that he made it in time. Firstly, before he moved her, he had to slow the bleeding somehow. Unbuttoning and shrugging from the overcoat of his uniform, the fonist wrapped it around her wounds as best he could before he slid his arms under Natalia's legs and neck, supporting her weight as he lifted her. Getting to the city was more important than stopping to make sure his jacket was a secure tourniquet.

She winced and groaned as he moved through the forest, losing herself with every moment. All he could do was tell her repeatedly '_stay awake_' and '_we are almost there_', no matter how close they actually were. He would momentarily peek behind over his shoulder to make sure that the guards followed with Anise and Guy on their backs.

She began to grow lost body heat after three minutes of travel, not having enough energy to shiver. Jade hugged her body closer to his as he went, surprised that she had lasted this long. He started to believe that she actually would survive and make it to their destination, given that no monsters had come as of yet.

"Jade…" she asked quietly, breathless.

"Yes? Better yet, don't answer. Save it for later," he answered soothingly.

"…No…Asch and I…we were meant to change this world…together." Her voice began cracking as she grew emotional, becoming flustered over memories of her and the real Luke Fon Fabre. She breathed in deeply, shuddering. "All I wanted…was to save those in need…but I'll never get to do that. I don't want to…leave him alone in our future."

"Enough, Natalia," the Colonel commanded, losing his patience. Now was not the time to regret something that could not have been changed.

"I'm so sorry, Asch."

They emerged from the Theor Forest only moments later, and the sight of Luke, running in their direction with Tear and other healers, caught Jade's eye. He sighed in relief and turned his gaze to the girl in his arms, but then his relieved expression changed. "Natalia?" Almost instantly, he had understood what had happened. She was not there anymore.

* * *

Guy winced and put a hand on his forehead as a wave of pain hit him as he stared up at the ceiling. Light poured in from the windows, and that did not help his already sensitive eyes. "Where am I?" he questioned allowed, sitting up slowly in his bed—one room he did not remember entering. There were three other beds in the room; all empty, but showed traces that someone had been there before. "Is this…" He trailed off, suddenly hearing a faint muffled voice off in the distance.

The Sigmund fighter escaped from his bed, heading for the door, turning the knob and swinging it open in one swift motion. Sobbing could be heard from that same voice as he neared a door that was cracked open. He peeked inside, seeing Luke, who sat on a bed with his head hung low, and Tear who was near him, a sympathetic expression on her face.

_What's going on_, Guy asked himself mentally, observing the others, _which voice…is the one who's crying? Anise?_

It was quiet in the room, besides the sound of Anise weeping for an unknown cause. He gently pushed the door open, letting it swing slowly until it hit the wall. Now he could see everything. Anise cried loudly into Ion's chest from her bed, shoulders heaving with every breath. He rubbed her back soothingly and looked up at the one who just entered.

"We're in Grand Chokmah," came the well-known, flat tone from Tear upon first seeing her late companion. She was silent for a moment, seemingly trying to form words as she stared at him with worry in her eyes. "Guy…are you…all right?"

"Of course, Tear. What do you—" And then it hit him. He remembered everything. A memory of him and Luke traveling through Theor Forest before he lost control of his body. The image of Natalia being skewered by his own sword. The feeling of complete helplessness, anger and frustration when it all came to an end.

Guy stepped back, suddenly feeling a strange emotion, "Where's Natalia?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer would be as he glanced around the room. "Jade's gone too. Where is he?"

"Jade left and went to the port," Luke spoke suddenly, gaze still fixed on the floor.

To Guy, what Luke said had made no sense, his face showing confusion.

"Natalia is the Princess of Kimlasca. It would be a complete insult to her countrymen if Malkuth did not send her remains back to her homeland," Tear added, clearing up whatever Luke did not fill in.

"You're…serious?" Guy asked, being calm no matter how depressed he was. How could he have killed Natalia? It was not possible. It could not be true. It was a dream. "Tell me this is just some joke." He looked over at Luke with hopeful eyes and a delirious smile, "You're just messing with me, right? I-I only dreamed that it had happened." He knew exactly what he had done. That strange emotion from before, that he was feeling now, was denial. Noticing this, he grew quiet, and his gaze dropped to the floor.

"In your possessed state, Sync used your suppressed anger to control you—A curse slot seal, and in that state…you struck down Natalia," a voice echoed from the hallway, footsteps accompanying it. Moments later, Jade reached the doorway, standing a ways behind Guy, who did not turn to face him.

Ion nodded in agreement, as Anise's sobs began to quiet. She glanced over at Guy with red eyes, sniffling. The blond-haired man looked away, not able to meet her gaze. Ion simply held her, finishing what Jade had begun. "A curse slot can't be used to take full control of the target. A curse slot stirs up memories and paralyzes rational thought…" He trailed off, looking out a nearby open window. "I'm sure you're aware of that by now—from Chesedonia. You attacked Natalia because you felt anger or some other emotion towards her that drove the assault." The Fon Master paused, letting it sink in.

Suddenly, Guy noticed that everyone's gaze was on him, all supporting sad, yet scornful eyes. He felt a strong hand suddenly grip his shoulder and Jade state, "Go back to your room and get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

"**Ranting" Author (Relation Version—story of my woe):** Well, didn't you ever have a spell caster die like that? I have. This was based on a somewhat true story, yet…it's a 'what if' scenario.

For instance, I was fighting Nebilim for my very first time ever and I had gotten her down 100,000 HP (Hoosha for me when I did. I was so proud) when suddenly, Natalia feels as if she can lay the boss to rest. She runs up to her, shoots her for about 1,000 damage each (that's pretty good considering Nebilim's defense…Normal Mode, mind you). This continues until she's about 3 feet from Nebilim and see's that Luke needs healing. Well, I'm over there as Guy, resurrecting and healing when needed and then running in to attack, not paying attention. Tear, the smart one, heals Luke from a distance, but one hit from Nebilim sends him into the red again. Natalia, right then and there…begins casting a spell…. RIGHT BESIDE NEBILIM! I mean COME ON! How dense can you get? That spells out D-E-A-T-H. GET 50 MILLION FEET AWAY BEFORE CASTING A SPELL! Of course, she died in a combo from Nebilim, but I didn't lose the battle. I brought her back and got Nebilim down to like 20,000 HP before characters started dying again. 20,000 HP left and people were dying. I was down to 3 life bottles and a whole bunch of gels. Luke and Natalia were dead, so I was protecting Tear as Guy and didn't have time to use a Gel. (Speaking of Gels, is it just me when I see that my characters using crappy ones like Orange and Apple gels when I have Pineapple and Lemon Gels galore? They only use those. LEMON GELS AREN'T FOR SHOW! USE 'EM!) I just said 'forget it' and performed Brilliant Overlord. Of course, no one was dead when I finished the battle. Tear, being smart again, brought everyone back just in time and used Revitalize.

While Tear isn't my favorite character really, or really a liked character by me, she SURE AS HELL is the smartest of them all when it comes to boss battles.

Oh yeah…there's gonna be a third chapter. I'm not very pleased with the ending of this one. I noticed that I need to explain more, and that I just wanna do something a little different in the next one. I know this story doesn't get the believable vote, but hey…I tried to put a tragic theme to it. It's my first one like this, so cut me some slack, eh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranting Author (There's-a-rumbly-in-my-tummy Report):** Well… I said it would stop through about three chapters, but alas…you can tell that I was wrong to say that. I don't normally write during school year.

Anyways, it can't be like that One-Shot I just wrote for the Naruto section that passes SIX THOUSAND words. That's like…two to three chapters for me.

Oh no. I'm not writing that much again.

Also, I skipped ahead a lot--to the night before the final battle on Eldrant. Hope you don't mind me flying past so much story.

* * *

**- **

**Chapter III**  
_A Leader's Declaration _

-

-

Guy stared out over the calm sea from Chesedonia's port, reminiscing on the travels that he and his comrades had shared up to now. Tomorrow was the chosen date—the day everyone would confront Van and the remaining God-Generals for the final battle on Eldrant. He had no particular interest in Legretta, but the other two, Sync and Van, had to be dealt with by his own hand.

Only weeks ago, Ion had died, leaving Anise in a state of utter depression, yet she refused to show any signs of it. He had been the same about Natalia's death, blaming himself completely and shutting everyone out for the first few days. It was because of his actions, that Guy would not step a foot into the castle for any reason. He could not bring himself to confront King Ingobert about his lost daughter—the heiress to the thrown.

Despite his feelings on it being completely his fault, everyone would tell him differently, saying 'it was not your fault' and 'don't blame yourself'. Even though everyone had told him those words, he still took all the blame. Guy had waited for them to unleash their fury on him, yet none of his comrades even seemed slightly angered at all. It was always 'you had no choice' and 'it was not your fault' over and over again, but this talk was beginning to annoy him. No one had asked him how he felt or what would he want to do for redemption. Time drowned on, and he started to despise things, but kept them quiet. Then slowly, he began to resent everything, yet never showed it. Anyone who knew him personally would be aware of the fact that he hardly showed his anger. However, even though he had not revealed his feelings, one could tell that a certain one of his friends had come to distance themselves from him.

When the duel with Arietta came, and the young God-General was defeated, Anise's depressed state grew more and more per day. It was hard for her—and he could do nothing to help, although he was still in the same state as her. Though he continued to play his part as a supporting friend, his words meant nothing to him when he told them to someone else.

"Guy."

The memorable voice caused the young man to turn to the other, an empty expression on his face. He smiled kindly, even though his frame of mind reflected something else. "Oh…hey Luke. What's up?" Without knowing it, he had turned to face the sea once more at an impulse, no longer gazing at his friend. Nowadays, did not hold the same warmth as before.

"Can we talk?" The noblemen crossed the space, stopping at a spot beside his friend. A second passed, and he turned his stare elsewhere from his companion, staring at whatever that moved.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Tomorrow…we will face Master Van and…" Luke trailed off, shooting a quick glance at the other before looking away once more. "And Asch is more or less going to be there. I can just feel it…"

There was an instant of silence between the two fighters. "You don't have to warn me about this. I know what's going to happen—and what has _been_ happening." A slight chuckle came from the Sigmund combatant as his eyes flew to the other beside him. "Hours from now, I'll finally have to confront Asch about my actions against Natalia. I've been waiting for him to come after me since the word spread, but miraculously, he hasn't even shown himself for vengeance. I know I would have…and then…" Guy cut himself off from finishing the sentence, knowing what would follow.

"Then what? What are you going to do?" Luke scolded him, obviously not happy with the gap of silence.

"I'm gonna go to Batical and accept whatever punishment they throw at me. I started the war between Kimlasca and Malkuth, therefore I have to receive a fitting penalty for slaying the heir to the throne of Kimlasca Lanvaldear."

Luke stared incredulously at the blond beside him, eyes widened from the answer he had received. His expression softened, tone of voice sounding a little concerned. "You're serious? I mean, we resolved that whole issue a long time ago—"

"I know that—It's just…If I don't turn myself over, then my conscience won't be at ease. Destroying the future of a country is something that many have done—I managed it in one swipe of my blade." Guy sighed, lowering his gaze and closing his eyes. He crossed his arms, continuing with his announcement, "I'm not doing this for anyone else, but myself."

"What the hell is your problem? Are you hoping for an execution or some form of torture?" The Gardios nobleman opened his mouth in protest but was quickly shot down by a glare from the other. "Do you just plan to die—to let everything go because of your conscience?" Luke shook his head and began to back away from the other, a disgusted expression on his face. "And to think that I respected you, Guy."

"Wait just a second, what are you talking about?" The blond turned to face the other with a confused look. "Just what did I do now?"  
The heir to the throne turned his back to the other, stopping and turning his gaze elsewhere. "A long time ago, you told me that instead of marching into death so casually, that I should be fighting with every drop of blood in me. I did that—and I'm still here, thanks to your words and support." Luke paused, a small smile on his face. "Then you reminded me of something I told you, yet still don't remember it. In a way, it's kind of ironic that I would tell you this again, and yet not remember every saying it." He smiled to himself; amused with the situation as he reminisced about the earlier years he spent living as Luke fon Fabre. It was thievery, the way he stole Asch's existence, but it was something he, as well, had to get over. "You can't go forward if you keep looking back."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm just saying that you need to get over that you…killed Natalia," he stated, hesitating to mention his childhood friend's name. He knew his words were unsympathetic, but they needed to be said. "Hearing you talk like this is irritating, especially if you were the one who told me to '_keep going no matter what' _all this time."

Guy grit his teeth, glaring at his friend's back. "Because of me, the score remained true and the war commenced—taking _more_ lives than just the original _one_. I took the lives of many who participated in the confrontation between our countries."

"I understand, Guy!" Luke turned around facing his distressed friend with a frustrated expression. "I'm probably the one who knows what you're going through the most. I destroyed Akzeriuth—me! And do you know something else? I admitted to it and accepted the fact that I would have to live day-to-day with that burden. I'm not running away. I won't avoid it."

"And you're saying that I am?" There was a hint of edginess in Guy's voice, indicating that this conversation had struck up a nerve. Nonetheless, he would either walk away or snap if it continued. He looked away in repugnance.

"Of course I am. You're evading everything—even your own friends! We're just trying to help you get through this, but it looks like you're set on never getting out of the hell that you created for yourself." In nearly a second Luke was in Guy's face, grabbing him by the collar and jerking him. He was going to make sure that the guilt-ridden man before him listened. "If you can't handle discussing to your own comrades about your actions, then don't disturb yourself by fighting with us."

It was his way of saying, _'if you can't talk about it, don't even bother coming with us tomorrow'_. Luke released Guy's chemise and continued in an unkind tone, "You'll only slow us down if we run into Asch, Sync or Master Van—and I'm not jeopardizing everyone else because you suddenly lose the will to fight." His eyes narrowed. "Return to Grand Chokmah." With his reason for coming completely, by relaying the message for Guy not to assist in their battles tomorrow, Luke spun around quickly and began marching away with swiftness. As the acting leader of the group, he was the one who was responsible for passing on the message. Not only him had considered that the tormented male should not attend their most vital assignment; the others did as well, though out of wanting to save him from harm. "I'm not gonna tell you a second time. You'll only get hurt if you continue. Go home."

* * *

**Ranting Author (Shaka-Zulu Version):** Yes. This story is probably one of the shortest chapters I've ever written for this narrative, but you know what? **It shall be avenged**

I only made this one undersized because the next one begins the last installment. That's right. I'm nearing the ending to this tale.

-Salam Aleka


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranting Author (Double-duce-of-truce Report): **There's a rumbly in my tummy. I'm hungry. Burrr.

Well, I'm starting this one off with everyone—not Guy included—is in Eldrant. Legretta was just _crushed_ and it's that scene where she PERISHES INTO ASHES OF DEFEAT. Naturally.

Yaay. Now you get to see why I named my chapter something kinda meaningful.

And in case you haven't noticed, I uploaded to chapters at one time. Horrah! The third and fourth chapters are released TO-GE-ZAH!

* * *

-

**Chapter IV**  
_Launch of Confrontations_

-

-

_Luke released Guy's shirt and in an unkind tone, "You'll only slow us down if we run into Asch, Sync or Master Van—and I'm not jeopardizing everyone else because you suddenly lose the will to fight." His eyes narrowed. "Return to Grand Chokmah." With his reason for coming completely, by relaying the message for Guy not to assist in their battles tomorrow, Luke spun around quickly and began marching away with swiftness. As the acting leader of the group, he was the one who was responsible for passing on the message. Not only him had considered that the tormented male should not attend their most vital assignment; the others did as well, though out of wanting to save him from harm. "I'm not gonna tell you a second time. You'll only get hurt if you continue. Go home."_

* * *

Legretta the Quick was on her knees, exhausted from her previous battle against those who opposed the ideals of the Commandant. She knew it would be her final conflict with them. Already, the life was beginning to leave her eyes. 

Finally, she collapsed onto the floor still gripping her dual pistols with the lingering strength that remained. Her words were slow and drawn out, making a last request to the man she loved all this time, "Van…reform this…twisted world." Even if he could not hear her plea, Legretta was sure that he would follow through no matter what. With a final breath, the well-known God-General passed on.

Jade gazed unaffected at the sight of his enemy defeated, somewhat relieved that the threat was now lessened to only two remaining adversaries.

Since Natalia's demise, they had been short one healer, and now their numbers where four fighters at current. Luke, always present as the swordsman who specialized in force techniques Tear, the lone performing healer, kept them going with her superior fonic hymns. Anise and he, the support for the rest, were the fonic arte users for everything else.

The only one missing was Gailardia Galan Gardios, the alternative swordsman—the speed fighter. He was the one who would distract the enemy along with Luke. With his absence, however, the younger noble had to make up for the loss by charging in head-on no matter what the circumstances. This worried the oldest member of the group. If things continued as this, they would truly be in a bind when it came to the next God-General on the list: Sync the Tempest. Seeing that the young warrior was swift and would have been somewhat manageable with Guy present, Jade would have to consider calling in for some sort of reinforcements when the time came.

Tear took a step toward the body of her previous instructor, eyes fixated on the sight that she had helped created. "Major…"

"Tear, are you okay?" Came the voice of Luke, a slight hint of sorrow in his voice as he took his place by her side.

"Yes. There's no time for grief now," was her automatic, tough sounding response as her vision turned to his eyes, "Let's goes."

A small smile formed on his face and he chuckled once, trying to lighten the mood. "You never change. It's okay to cry…you know?"

She turned away to stare at one of the many white pillars within the walls of Eldrant. It was a beautiful place, yet it held a gloomy existence to her. "I won't cry. Crying won't change anything. If I can't control my emotions—"

"You're a poor soldier," Anise finished, familiar with the statement.

"Tear wouldn't be Tear if she didn't act tough." The familiar voice caused all to turn anxiously towards the entrance. It was none other than the notorious Guy Cecil. He smiled brilliantly and waved once, descending the steps to join his group as if nothing had happened.

"You came!" Exclaimed Anise, relieved to see that the battles could be easier in the long run. "I was actually starting to think that you would abandon us!"

Smiles found their way to the faces of the group, except for the same one: Luke fon Fabre. "Why did you come?" The red-haired heir to the thrown asked fiercely. "You were supposed to go back to Grand Chokmah!"

"Sorry…" Was all Guy could say as he turn his gaze elsewhere.

The young noble shook his head, "You'll only—"

Tear put a soothing hand on his forearm, signaling him to stop.

Luke glared at his supposed cohort, a scornful look etched onto his features. Jade finally intervened, seeing that it was best they did not scare off the extra assistance, "Good to have you back, Guy." Giving a warm smile, the old soldier nodded curtly.

"Y…Yeah!" The blond noble answered, "Sorry I missed the opening act," he stated, sounding like his old self again. "Promise that I'll stick around for the upcoming performances."

"You'd better! If I have to pull overtime like that again, I'm blaming it all on you," the youngest member declared jokingly.

"Don't worry," Guy declared once more, "I'm back." His eyes wandered around the huge area they stood in, a vacant expression on his face. He was home—Hod.

* * *

Minutes had passed since the group had rejoined and begun their final journey. They discussed tactics on how they should go about reaching the ultimate enemy that awaited them atop the newly created island. 

Guy had returned. That was one less thing for the Abyss party to worry about. Though he looked the same, his attitude had changed. He was no longer the broken man that they had known only a day ago.

Now, he was the same Guy Cecil from the beginning of their travels together—compassionate, straightforward, hospitable, and dependable.

Though he would not say how he came to terms with his undying guilt for ending the life of a princess, he did vow to see the conflict from beginning to end. He was prepared for whatever came at him.

The grouping passed through the identical grand antechamber, secretly admiring its empty beauty before returning their gazes ahead once they reached a room with a stone emblem in the center of the floor; apart of the room itself. The destination was just beyond the symbol, in the form of a staircase.

It was a simple straight path to the flight of steps —and the ideal trap that lay in-between.

They neared the insignia etched into the floor. Luke stepped onto the firm emblem and without a moments notice; the crest vanished beneath his feet. Without solid ground beneath his feet, Luke let out a short lived cry and began to fall into the immense hole that seem to have been created from thin air.

Out of instinct the others had leapt away upon feeling the ground disappear beneath them, and no one was close enough to grab the heir. He disappeared into the obscurity of the opening moments later, his shout becoming quieter to their ears as he fell.

"Luke!" Tear rushed to the edge, peering downward.

Guy rushed to her side, doing the same as he gripped the Jewel of Gardios to his side as if he would jump, "Maybe if we—"

"No!" Jade spoke up, remaining a safe distance from the ill-omened cavity, "We don't know how deep it is. He's fallen into enemy hands."

"But we can't just leave him," Anise complained.

"If he rejoins with us, that is good. But it's best we keep going," the soldier commented, "Besides, if they've gone through so much trouble to catch him, they shouldn't harm him and almost certainly have an extra way into the chamber. We'll keep an eye out for it as we go." He turned briskly and began heading around them all. "I don't want to waste much more time on this. If he comes, he comes. We can't stop here."

"Understood…" The healer sighed, forcing her gaze away from where her prideful sentinel was. She prayed wordlessly he would return quickly.

* * *

Luke groaned as he lay on the marble ground for a few moments, trying to come to his senses about where he was and what had just happened. If remembered correctly, he could recall the ground beneath him disappearing and everything rushing past him as he fell. 

Nonetheless, he stood slowly, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"You…" Came a voice, not sounding please in the very least.

Turning his attention to the figure that stood atop of a nearby flight of stairs with a scowl on his face. "Asch! What are you doing here?!" There was an honest expression of puzzlement on the replica's face as he gazed at his original.

"Hmph. I could ask you the same thing…"

* * *

-

**--- Upcoming ---**

_Luke fon Fabre came to a conclusion: he was not meant for good fortune. Here and now, his original had vowed to become the gatekeeper—either ending him or trying to before dying himself. It was at this moment that they had to end it. Only one would leave, and Luke had already come to a conclusion on whom it should be: the real Luke fon Fabre—Asch the Bloody._

_No matter what it took, he would make sure that Asch took his rightful place, even if it meant his disappearing to prove it._

**Next Chapter: **Heroic Sacrifice (The Downfall of a Replica) 

**- **

* * *

**Ranting Author (Asch-is-mean Version):** He really is mean. Yeah. Time for the Chapter the even I've been itching to write for the past couple ones. This idea came to me long ago. I just never got around to going through with it. I always thought that I was going to abandon this story. 

Might be typical to some of you—but I thought it was perfect.

I'm gonna switch the roles around a bit and see where it takes me.

-Creative Vincentre


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranting Author (I-hate-Abigail-Williams-from-The-Crucible Report):** I hate Abigail Williams. She should've been a witch in The Crucible. Darnnit. Burn her at the cross!

Anyways, this story is supposed to take place around the point of the Asch vs. Luke dilemma. It was epic, was it not?

Um...I'm just gonna say that this one is going to be somewhat of a different type of story for me. I'm trying to decide who to pick off--but my only thoughts are Luke. I wanna get rid of Guy, but then who will clear up everything when Jade says 'Guy...Explain'?

I know. Such a hard choice.

* * *

-

**Chapter V**  
_Prelude to 'Heroic Sacrifice'_

-

-

All Luke had proposed was that Asch take his place and join with the others, but somehow, his words turned into a declaration of war. He told the truth, claiming that his hyperresonance was not as strong as his original's, but that only earned him an annoyed glare and enraged words. Trying to give Asch the Jewel of Lorelei was a mistake and the attempt had failed miserably and began the whole feud.

"If our skill with the sword is equal, then the one who is better in another area should go," proposed Luke, gripping the precious stone before putting it away.

Asch closed his eyes, turning his back and taking a few steps in another direction. He stopped suddenly. "Now that you're not just putting yourself down, you're even more irritating!"

"Asch…" The other lowered his stare.

"Better in another area? You don't know _anything_! How can you possibly say that?" He stressed his words, making his point. For a long time, he had constantly thought that he was the rightful heir to the Kimlascan thrown—along with his Queen. His life was now empty without a certain something. "You couldn't possibly know which of us is better!"

"Either way, I'm—"

"Shut up!" With lightning speed, Asch had drawn the Key of Lorelei and pointed it at the other, watching as it grazed his replica's neck lightly.

On reflex, Luke soared backwards with grace, landing feet away. Now, Luke understood the thought behind Asch putting distance between them. He wanted a fight. "Asch! What are you—"

"Only one of us can leave this room." The eyes of the initial male never left his imitation's. There was nothing in the world he wanted more right now then to finally prove his worth. "The stronger one will destroy Van." He gripped the hilt of his outstretched sword tighter. "This isn't about hyperresonance or who is or isn't a replica…As two of Van's students, we're going to find out who is stronger." A wicked grin found its way to Asch's face; a sudden cynical feeling in the air. "Who the real _Luke_ is. This is a fight to settle who we are!"

"We're both real!" Luke pleaded, taking a step towards the tormented other, "You and I are two different people!"

"Shut up! This isn't about logic!" The stressed male protested, "You can't possibly understand how I feel! You stole my past and my future from me! Everything! No one will remember me if I die. No one at all! And now that Natalia is gone…who…" His voice faltered, cracking, and his expression softened for a brief moment before turning vicious. "Not is all the time I have!"

Luke sighed upon hearing the broken voice of his original, and no longer seeing any more ways out of this predicament. He reached behind and put a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Now is all the time I have too…" Slowly unsheathing his weapon, he took a defensive stance. "I don't even have a past to lose, but I've still decided that I'm _me_. It doesn't matter what you think! **Here I am!**" He gripped his blade firmly, switching to an offensive posture with new resolve in his eyes. If hostility was what had to take place, then so be it. "If that's the source of the strength you're talking about, then I won't _lose_!"

"Well said," Asch commented with an impious grin. His expression then changed, reflecting ferocity. "_I will make those words your__ last_…_**Replica**_"

* * *

The battle between initiator and duplication raged on for merely minutes, but it seemed hours for the two combatants. Each had his own views; own ideals; different thoughts—yet same path. Asch had his honor to defend. Luke had his very existence. 

Blades clashed, along with their separate user's decisions.

Finally, one determined man was overpowered by the other after what seemed like forever. His blade was knocked airborne and clattered to the ground some feet away; broken and no longer usable—broken into two. He staggered backwards, breathing violently and falling to one knee. The mock-up Luke had lost to his superior original.

"I really am just a replica…" He remarked to himself quietly, dejection within his being. Though he was miserable from the outcome, it was for the best. From the beginning, he had been hoping that Asch would overpower him in some way. Ever since the encounter at the Tower of Rem, he had been prepared to give his life for everything that he cared for. Now was that time, and his fear was hardly present. In that way, he was proud, yet terrified still of dying. Nonetheless, he had a responsibility to see that the Original Luke fulfilled his duty no matter what, but alas…it meant the Replica's downfall—the exact copy's demise.

Asch stood triumphantly, a low, wild cackle come from the champion of the clash. "I…I won. I'm the _true_ Luke fon Fabre. Are you watching Na—"

The sound of something solid and lightweight hitting the floor caught his attention. "Take it," Luke requested as the Jewel of Lorelei rolled to Asch's feet. "I'm…glad you are the one that won Asch. It's better if you go. You're _meant_ to go—not me. I'm just an imitation." His watch remained low, a heartbreaking smile on his face as his hand found its way to his right pocket. He stroked the content within once before pulling out.

"Replica…" For the first time since they had encountered each other, Asch was beginning to feel somewhat in the wrong for his demeanor towards the other, yet preferred to not show it more than he already had. He took the Jewel into his hand, and then shoved it into safekeeping. "Listen up, replica. This isn't over yet. We've still got to—"

Doors from across the enormous chamber began to open, revealing countless enemy soldiers at the bottom of the stairs. Their armor clattered with every step; weapon in hand as they approached from the opposite side of the room. Luke glanced back at the closed exit that sat behind them both, then to the insignia beneath his feet. Just as Asch had done before to reveal the entrance, he would have to perform as well. A hyperresonance would open the door, but one would have to stay behind. It was already decided. He just hoped his hyperresonance was strong enough to keep the doors open when it was his turn.

"Stop! Hand over the Key of Lorelei!" Called one of the copied soldiers from the foot of the flight of stairs.

Taking charge, Luke pushed his way past Asch and began his hyperresonance; hand shimmering in light as he raised it into the air. With indignation, he pounded the middle of the emblem and listened with unspoken pleasure as the doors behind him opened. He chuckled sadly to himself. "I wasn't sure mine would work. Who knew?" Sighing, he got to his feet, not moving from that spot. Accidentally locking Asch inside was the last thing he wanted. "Go. I'll hold them off."

Asch nodded once and started for the door with a dash, only to slow to a halt at the foot of the stairs that led to the glorious exit. "I'll fight with you. There's no way that _you_ could defeat so many of them."

"Hold that thought! One thing though…before you go!" It was a fast moment as Luke dug into his right pocket for something and when he found it, he turned for the briefest moment, hurling it at the other with precision and all his might before turning his back one again.

Asch took a step back and reached, catching it with a free hand and bringing it into his view. "Jewelry?! What am I going to do with this?!"

"It's not for you!" Luke retorted, swallowing hard before he answered, "It's for Tear! It's the pendant that she…well, a long time ago she sold it to help the two of us out at Tataroo Valley, okay?! I just got it back for her..." He sighed. "Give it to her for me, Asch! It's her mother's."

"What the hell are you saying, you dreck?! You can give it to her yourself—"

"Just do it, Asch…! Please…!" His voice was faltering. He was anxious. "Let me have my way, just this once."

"Why should I give it to the woman?!"

"Because I can't!"

"Of course you can!"

"Please Asch!" The red-haired replica did not turn to face the other. "You go and finish the fight."

"If I go, you're not going to have a weapon, stupid!"

"I'll make due with what I have," Luke answered with false coolness, coming to terms in the midst of the situation. "Enemies have weapons right? I'll just take one." He waved off Asch without looking. "Now go! Hurry up! I gotta close this door before they start coming."

The original grunted as he turned, ascending the steps with rapidity. Before crossing the threshold and exiting, he turned to his replica one last time. "You'd better not die, replica! Survive!" He paused, glaring directly at Luke's back. "If you don't…then that woman's never going to let me hear the end of it." He looked away briefly, "And I won't be able to face _her_ in the end…" Asch took a step back, preparing to continue on without the other. "You'd better be alive when I come back, you dreck!"

"I promise, okay? Just go!" Luke yelled, listening as the footsteps of his companion disappearing in the distance. He had done it. Sacrificed himself for the well-being of others—maybe even the world.

If the existence of all was going to be saved by someone, let it be the person who knew what he was doing.

"Admirable choice…" It was the first time Asch had acknowledged his other half, yet the replication was too far away to hear it. He placed Tear's Pendant in the same pocket as the Jewel of Lorelei, many thoughts going through his mind on the subject. No time could be lost. It was time to face Van.

Luke dropped to one knee, hand glowing once more from self-accessed hyperresonance. Once again, he struck the ground with intensity, causing the stone doors to shut violently, shaking the chamber he was in.

Standing once more, but with his eyes closed for comfort, he listened to the clattering armor that ascended the steps towards him. Thoughts flew to those who would live on without him in a matter of moments. Though he reflected on his ally's there was only one in particular that came to mind at this very instant, and he was eternally indebted to his feelings.

He could no longer feel Tear's memento in his pocket, and that slightly dropped his morale. It was his support, since she was not present.

_I'm sorry,_ Luke avowed mentally_, Looks like, I couldn't see this through myself—but I couldn't just let Asch die in my place for something that happened because of me, right? It was best that he defeated Master Van no matter what, even if I did purposefully lose to make it happen. As long as the original wins, that's all that matters. Though pretending to be that weak was something else…right? _He chuckled to himself. _I'm glad I lost to him…still it wasn't a loss at all. I'm still myself—even after all of this. He might have reclaimed the name we shared, but…I'm me. That's the only thing that should make sense. Though…what name do I call myself now? How about…his name? No. I'll make up my own. If only I knew ancient Ispanian._

His eyes opened, reflecting determination. Turning his full attention to his opponents, Luke crossed his arms; no expression on his face—yet fire burned within his eyes. Something within him seemed strange, and he knew what it was. "No time left…huh? I'm going to really disappear soon."

"Out of the way!" Yelled one of the soldiers as the mass stopped, only feet from Luke.

"No! Your fight is with _me_!" The martyr echoed with righteous passion as the soldiers began to spread out as told, preparing an attack, "Call me what you like—but I am your opponent! You're not getting through here!"

The soldiers extended around Luke, all holding onto their weapons with an iron grip. "Then you will die!"

If one started for the door, Luke would have to take that one out first. He carefully surveyed the growing crowd of nearly twenty fighters. "I won't run away! Not when everyone is counting on me…" He steadied himself; giving a small pep talk. "I am the arbitrator—no! The advent scion of Lorelei." With transformed audacity, the lone conquistador charged head on towards the thickest assemblage of soldiers. "We fight till the last!"

* * *

Asch immediately stopped to face the sound of footsteps coming in his direction. He was frustrated. All the rooms looked the same. 

Was he supposed to go through the room with the white door, or the other room with the white door?

Akin in size and shape upon appearance. Only someone from Hod could possibly know the difference.

Even though he was infuriated by the geography of the confusing Eldrant map, it did not stop him from traveling. Judging by the fact that he was now outside, this was most likely the peak of Eldrant; where Van resided at its summit. He only hoped that he defeated Van and made it back to Luke in time—along with joining with the other fighters in the team.

Asch squinted and tried to look out ahead, but the sun was glaring in his eyes. He hopped down from the beam onto the dirt trail atop of Eldrant, seeing the concrete path further on, along with familiar looking humans.

It was then that he caught sight of the people he was just thinking of—traveling through the footpath that led to a larger building in the distance. That was most likely where Van was. He was eager.

"Hey! Lu…Asch! Is that you?" Anise called from far away, being the first one to see him. She scurried towards the frozen man whose gaze was fixated on the blond haired male of her party, only to stop when she felt tension between the two. In return, Guy turned his stare away from the nostalgic manor he knew from long ago, resting his vision on the redhead in the distance.

The apprehension was suffocating to Guy, but nonetheless, he nodded curtly. On the other hand, Asch's expression was impossible to read, compared to Guy's forced smile. The crimson haired swordsman gave off a feeling of agony, though he was far away. It was his obligation to be present and he was fervent, yet at the same time, it was tearing him apart to be there.

To work with the man that killed his adored childhood friend. It did not give him the greatest of feelings.

The young girl turned and raced back towards her party, slowing to a halt by the Colonel.

It was some time before Asch finally crossed the distance between him and the others, passing by the Colonel and his assistant, along with the man he was trying to avoid; then stopped in front of Tear. He reached into his pocket, pulling out an all too familiar piece of jewelry; dangling it before her face.

She took it from it with haste, observing it. Sure of her assumption, Tear looked to him with confusion. "My mother's Pendant! Where did you get it?"

"The replica told me to give it to you," was all he answered.

"My, my. Where's Luke?" Asked the eldest member, adjusting his glasses.

Opening his mouth to say something, the oracle knight paused, not knowing how to answer it without alerting the others and forcing them to backtrack just to find their comrade. "He's…" Asch turned his gaze elsewhere. "He's buying us some time."

"I see," countered the officer once more, tone slightly faltering as if he knew what the other was thinking, "Then we can't let his efforts go to waste. Let's keep moving." He turned to lead.

"But—we can't just leave him! What if he's in trouble," Anise argued, stepping into her superior's path. "He might seriously get hurt out there."

"That's a risk we have to take. We can't neglect this opportunity to defeat Van," Tear suddenly spoke up coolly, truly wishing that everyone would disagree with her proclamation. She said it simply because she was a soldier, but her instincts were telling her to go back for Luke. Nonetheless, she went with her duties.

Jade sighed heavily. "Tear's right. We'll go for now. If things get too hectic with our small party, finding Luke can be an option. For now, continue as is. It'll only be a nuisance to backtrack—wasting time at that."

Anise groaned, knowing the logical choice was correct, "Fine."

"No. I'm going back," Guy interrupted, stepping forward with a determined look in his eyes. "It was hard enough getting here with just us, so Luke's going to have a tough time by himself." He turned to the lower section of Eldrant off into the distance where he supposed the missing party member was located. "If I hurry, there may still be time."

"Wishful thinking. We move on without him." The order from the God-General caught everyone's attention. His tone was unsympathetic; his expressions indecipherable, as he turned and began leading down the stone path. For a moment, they simply stared after him before Jade began to follow, signaling Anise and eventually, the hesitant Tear.

She stopped briefly and turned to Guy with a grave expression. "Don't listen to them. Go find Luke." The crestfallen healer smiled briefly before facing the backs of the others once more, "Please…go help him. He probably needs someone to watch after him at this moment. You know how Luke gets…never makes intelligent decisions." Her movements were quick as she put on her mother's pendant, and reached into a hidden pocket; pulling out a flower that looked all too familiar. She turned to face him, holding the small memento to her chest.

"Is that one of the flowers from Tataroo Valley?"

"Yes. It was last night that he and I went there together—just for some alone time. Noelle had agreed to drop us off at the entrance and come back around sunrise when the Operation to infiltrate Eldrant would begin. He'll know what it means. It was a promise between the both of us," Her voice trailed off as she tried to recall the exact words the replica had said that night, "Reminiscing on our first time there, we both traveled to the place that it all began: the field of flowers. He seemed uncertain about the stillness between us when we first arrived, then began complaining noisily about how I was too much of a soldier. He went on and on—complaining about the little things that I did that angered him." Tear smiled taking the few steps to her remaining friend and holding the souvenir to him. Guy took it wordlessly and listened as she continued, "I grew annoyed with him and started to leave, but he begged me not to go; apologizing for his words." She chuckled to herself over the memory. "I was amazed when be began talking so seriously after that; discussing the future of the Kimlascans and all of the people who remain in this world. Then he shifted to the topic of Asch wanting to take the thrown with this was all over, and that he would most likely not marry until his thirties at this rate. But then…he caught me off guard. He said: Since Asch will probably receive the thrown of Kimlasca then I'll be unneeded. He'll most likely marry a rich Duke's daughter, or something around those lines. I'm just the copy so…I'll be free to choose whomever I want." She suddenly cut her story short, looking away as tears well up in her eyes—but then she quickly willed them away.

"What is it? Did he do something to you?"

"You could say that." Smiling sorrowfully at him, she lifted her left hand and waved it briefly in indication of what she meant. Guy stared at her for a moment, not understanding what Tear was referring to. "Luke gave me a ring—and said that in a few years, if he did not disappear before that time… once the world had settled down again…we'd…"

"You mean…Luke proposed to you?!" There was a pleased feeling that surged through Guy; a bright smile lit his face as he laughed heartily. "Well that's great! But don't you think you're a little too young to even be thinking about that…?" He trailed off, the weight of the situation sinking down into his thoughts. Luke was not here. Things were not going according to plan.

"Don't tell anyone yet! No one is supposed to know until we all go back to Grand Chokmah together," she added frantically.

"I'm happy for you both, Tear. Don't worry—I'll bring him back. No matter what." He grinned slyly and shoved the flower into one of his pockets with hidden gentleness. "Be back soon," Gailardia shouted before turning briskly and racing down the pathway that led to either the loss of his best friend, or his noble rescue.

Tear watched him go, then sighed turning her gaze to the stretched road behind her, observing its untouched beauty. The turn of unfortunate events led her to wonder if it was the will of the score that kept giving such unfavorable outcomes. The death of the princess of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear; the war commencing—what was actually written on the seventh fonstone?

* * *

It was not long before the young Gardios swordsman reached the area Luke had disappeared, tracing the corridors one by one and noting every detail that could help him. He only had moments before the others faced Sync and then Van later. Guy was sure that Luke wanted to be present. 

Eldrant was the new Hod and he was sure of that, yet some of the design seemed far off from what it used to be. Nothing seemed as familiar as he wished it would. Everything looked unusual.

The nearly mute clash of two swords caught his attention as he dashed close to an indubitably locked door. Nearing the closed entrance, he pressed his ear to the boulder solid door, listening intently to the sounds that came to his senses.

There was a battle behind the threshold of the door, but who was involved?

A cry of frustration rang out, the voice belonging to the one he had been searching for.

"Luke?!" Guy called, banging his fist, but to no avail. The other could not hear. "Luke! C'mon! Luke!"

Sounds of grunts and blades crashing became familiar. The battle behind the door was most likely a tough one. Where there many enemies? Was he in trouble? The noises were all Guy had to go on. If he heard equipment, then he knew that Luke was alive and still fighting to survive.

Then Gailardia had no thoughts running through his head. Distress and pain etched onto his face as the current expression. Everything was too quiet. Nothing was happening on the other side.

* * *

'_Dammit,'_ the voice of the imitation echoed in the original's head, _'Can you hear me? There's—' _Then all was silent. Something was not right. 

'_Replica?' _He thought mentally, trying to connect with the other, but there was no reply, _'Replica! Answer me, you dreck!'_

Asch stumbled to a halt; swiftly rotating around when he felt something inside himself weaken and his strength seemed to fade away. He dropped to one knee, putting a hand on the wall beside him for support. His eyes widened at a thought that crossed through his mind and for once, regret reflected throughout his appearance.

He could not see what has happening through the other's eyes, and that made him nervous. Once it was confirmed, brokenhearted eyes wandered up to meet Tear's terrified ones.

* * *

**Ranting Author (Quoting-myself Version): **_"If the existence of all was going to be saved by someone, let it be the person who knew what he was doing."_ Gotta say…that was my favorite line. I thought it was funny. Though…it's not a very humorous story. I made up the quote by the way. If you've seen it though…let me know. I don't wanna sound stupid because it's actually been said by someone else. 

Yeah. Asch beat Luke. Not on purpose though. Luke had to pretend to be beaten or at least weak, to get Asch to go. Though I don't think he'll tell his original this. I just wondered what would happen had Luke stayed behind and not Asch. Though in the game, we all beat Asch with either ease or trouble. Still…we beat him. It just didn't go that way for Luke, okie dokie? Got kinda like a Braveheart ending though.

I don't like the fact that Natalia is dead though.

I'mma have to rewrite this with her alive as a separate one-shot or something.

Next chapter should explain a certain few events—including why Guy sliced and diced Natalia. If I don't, then it's because I forgot to add it in there, or I just might get rid o' Guy.

-Indignant Vincentre


End file.
